Totally Platonic
by PerfectPotter
Summary: Harry and Hermione's relationship is totally platonic... isn't it? H/Hr


**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harry Potter! I only like to play with the characters the lovely Miss Rowling has created for us.**

* * *

"_No matter what, we know we're just friends, its platonic touching. Don't care what anyone else thinks about it Harry." Hermione told Harry._

After fighting with Ginny, Harry had come over to Hermione's flat seeking solace from the jealous anger Ginny had let loose. She had accused Harry of being too close with Hermione.

He had seen nothing wrong with hugging or a quick kiss on the cheek; she was his best friend after all. Ginny did. Yes, some things their relationship may seem a bit too… in contact for others to see, but to them, they knew it was all platonic and Ginny should have too.

Hermione had been in bed when she heard the knock on her door. Getting out of bed, she picked up her clock to see that it was nearly 1 am. She grabbed her silk robe and went to get the door. Already knowing who would be there.

Harry Potter, her best friend of 11 years, stood in her doorway, eyes red, as if he had been crying. His head was bowed and he was leaning on her doorframe, all his weight on his right arm pressing into the wooden frame.

"Oh Harry, again?" Hermione asked sadly in a sleepily tone.

He looked up taking in her appearance; her dark brown and curly hair, was mussed from sleep. Her caring brown eyes looking tired but now were slowly coming alight at the sight of him. She was wearing her pajama's; little pink silk robe which was hanging open, the tie hanging uselessly showing off her little pink tank top and tiny, tight plaid sleep shorts.

This was his best friend, willing to get up at any hour in the night, just to be there for him. He walked into her open arms bending down to lay his head into the crook of her neck, like he did every other night this happened.

He didn't say anything, just held onto her as she walked them towards the couch. She sat and pulled him down with her, laying his head in her lap and began to soothingly play with his hair.

"Now, what happened this time?"

Harry began to tell the same basic story she heard nearly every week. Ginny was getting insanely jealous over his relationships with other girls, namely herself.

"Frankly Harry, I'm getting pretty sick of Ginny's jealous spouts." Hermione clipped out, "Why doesn't she just see us as friends, it's not like I'm some sort of threat to her." She finished, seething.

Harry closed his eyes, "I think it's done anyways, I can't keep coming back here and dumping my problems on you" he sighed.

"Harry, that's why I'm here don't talk like that! Please dump on me!"

"Oh, Herms that sounds so gross." He laughed.

"You are so disgusting Harry James Potter." She said with a playful slap to his arm.

Harry propped himself up over Hermione's lap, left hand supporting all his weight.

"You're such a man-beater."

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing!" she squealed, his face close to hers now.

They loved this banter, dirty comments, jests and lots of laughs, it always lifted Harry's spirits after a 'Ginny fall-out'

"I can accuse you because you just did it!" he replied, sticking his tongue in her face.

"You're going down." She stated simply. Harry was wary for a moment before he realized what she has going to do. He felt her fingers on his stomach, at first rubbing up and down, in a quite sexual manner, a sexy smirk upon her face. His ab muscles contracted at the feeling.

"'Mione, what are you -" he managed to choke out before the real attack began.

Her fingers began tickling him mercilessly. Harry was very, very ticklish, and Hermione was the only one who knew his secret. And boy did she use it against him.

Harry dissolved into yelps, giggles and gasps for air as he tried in vain to wrestle Hermione off of him. He was now trapped underneath her, his back on the couch with Hermione straddling his hips tickling up and down his chest and stomach.

Tears streamed from Harry's eyes as he only half tried to fight her off. He was a lot stronger than Hermione, and he didn't want to hurt her, but it was getting very difficult to stay calm.

"Stop! Stopstopstop! I'm warning you!" Harry yelled, but Hermione didn't let up one bit.

"You asked for it." He gasped before he grabbed Hermione by the waist and lifted her off of him. Her hands grasped at his forearms, squealing and kicking as he switched their positions on the couch. Hermione, never one to give up, flailed her legs the whole time, knowing what to come was going to be the death of her.

Harry settled his hips in between her legs, holding her thighs down with his body weight. He grasped both her wrists with one hand and looked into her face.

"Harry, please no!!" she squealed, trying to wriggle away from him.

"You should have thought of that first, babe."

His free hand went to her stomach, tickling with about as little mercy as Hermione had given him. She squealed and giggled, laughed and squirmed against him. Harry enjoyed every minute.

"Harry, I'm sorry!" she chanted in her broken voice, "Please!"

He knew she wasn't in any pain therefore, he could continue his fun.

"Say it." He stated, like he did every other time a tickle fight broke out, he always won.

"Never!" she squeaked out.

"If you insist." Harry said with a smile. He pushed his hips further against her open legs, trying to get a better position against her. His pants suddenly felt a bit tighter, the familiar pound of blood flowing to his groin at the contact. Hermione's constant squirming wasn't helping his situation at all.

He let go of her wrists so he could use both hands tickling her stomach, hoping that she would break soon, and he could ignore what was happening to him.

As soon as he let go of her wrists her hands launched to grab his arms. With both of his hands tickling her now, it was just too much. She tried to pull his hands away but to no avail. She had to say it.

"Harry Potter is the Gryffindor Sex God!" she yelled, moaning it out for emphasis.

Harry stopped tickling her, left his hands on her stomach, and looked straight into her eyes. "Now, was that so hard?" he asked and leaned down to give her a quick peck on the cheek to make her feel like less of a loser.

"No, but I can feel something else is." She stated, and thrust her hips up to prove her point. "Oh, do I make you all hot Harry? Do I?" she said in a mock sexy voice.

Harry rubbed his hands up and down her flat stomach and her joking resolve broke, she shivered.

He dipped his head to her neck and whispered in her ear an honest, "Yes." His hands travelled up her stomach to grasp her pert breasts, fitting perfectly in his large hands. "In the most platonic way of course." he finished, raising his eyes to level hers, hoping she would agree to his truly un-platonic advances.

Hermione moaned at the contact of his hands on her breasts, aching ever since she'd felt his erection pressing down on her. "Yes, it's only platonic, friendly touching." she gasped out when he pinched her nipple through her thin top.

"Always there for the other, when one is in pain." Harry continued as his hands slipped up under her shirt, fingers lightly grazing the bare skin of her stomach, reaching up towards her rib cage, "Are you in any sort of – pain, 'Mione?"

"Ooh, yes! Pure agony." She managed to moan out as he lifted her shirt up over her breasts, the cool air causing her nipples to harden into tight little peaks.

"Can I, as your _best friend_ help you at all?" he asked cheekily, knowing he had her under his spell.

"Oh, I don't know -" she finished with a squeak as his head lowered to gently lick her right nipple.

"Yes, yes you can." She ground out. He lowered his head again, this time his tongue dancing over her nipple as she moaned and pushed her chest further into his face. Hermione grabbed a fist full of Harry's hair and held him to her chest as he continued to suck as much of her breast into his mouth as he could.

She pulled on his hair as he bit her nipple. He soothed the pain with his tongue and then switched to torture her other breast. Hermione wrapped her open legs around Harry's waist and started to grind against him.

Harry slid his hands around Hermione's naked back, hands splaying against her soft skin, lifting her up so that she could arch into him, and he continued to feast on her delectable breasts. Hermione pulled at his hair while he switched back and forth, teasing her relentlessly.

"Harry," Hermione managed to rasp out, he looked up at her, releasing her right nipple from his mouth with a pop. She ground herself down on his hard cock, only his jeans and her tiny shorts blocking the way. "Stop teasinggggggg." She half whined when his hand slid down into her shorts and knickers to grasp her bare arse.

He pushed her flush against his erection and she keened at the feeling of it. He repeatedly pulled her against him, humping, still fully clothed.

After releasing some of the tension that had built up listening to her moan while he sucked on her tits, he decided to stop teasing her and laid her back down. He stuck two fingers in the waistband of her sleep shorts, pulling them down along with her knickers. He could already see her juices soaking her shaved pussy, immediately smelling her arousal.

Hermione lay back, panting, looking at Harry over her chest. He winked at her and spun her into sitting position, upright on the couch. He got to his knees on the floor and lifted her legs over his shoulders. He kissed and bit his way up her inner thigh, she squeezed he legs shut around his head and begged him to stop teasing.

He pushed her legs open and leaned in to finally make contact with her aching and dripping pussy. He kissed and licked at her while she yanked at his hair, trying to pull him ever closer to her. He swore he'd be bald by the time this was over. But the smell and taste of her was enough to make him forget about the screaming in his scalp.

He stuck his tongue inside of her aching core and she let out a long moan. Harry slipped his hands under her arse and held her as close as he could. His nose bumped her clit as he continued to use his tongue to fuck her. She was writhing in pleasure until he hit that sensitive nub, then she screamed.

He looked up at her, his tongue seemingly locked inside her. She had her head thrown back, bottom lip between her teeth, she looked amazing. Harry felt himself throb again.

He took his tongue out from her core and licked her pussy from bottom to top, stopping at her swollen clit to take it in his mouth and suck. He slipped one, then two fingers inside her, pumping in and out while he sucked.

"Don't … stop" Hermione rasped. Harry smiled at this victory, and continued sucking and pumping into her, but now with increased vigor.

She yanked his hair one last time and arched her back. Her mouth making a perfect 'O' as she let out a silent scream as she came, spasming around Harry's fingers.

Harry lapped up everything she gave, and kissed his way up to her stomach, and then moved to nuzzle his face between her breasts.

As she caught her breath, Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's back and began to lift his shirt off. Harry sat up a bit to get the shirt up over his head. The man was fit. Hermione felt like drooling at the sight of his strong arms, defined pecs and amazing six-pack. She just got off, and was already getting wet all over again.

He stood up, grabbing Hermione's hand and hauling her up with him. He grabbed her around the waist. He noticed a bit of blood on her lip, the injury probably occurred when she had been biting it while he had been pleasuring her.

"Oh, 'Mione, your hurt."

She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, and then pushed it back out.

"Let me kiss it better,"

"What are friends for" she echoed.

Harry leaned down to finally kiss Hermione on the lips. The standard kiss, push and pull, but this time, he felt like he was on fire. Then tongues clashed, battling for dominance. Hermione with her strength coming back, not giving up on the fight. She decided to play dirty.

She took her right hand from around his neck and running it down his chest, in between their bodies, coming to rest the snap of his jeans. She deftly unbuttoned the offending garment and pushed it down to his ankles where he stepped out of them, never breaking the kiss.

Hermione backed away to pull off his boxers, ready to fall to her knees, but Harry grabbed her chin and tugged her back in for another heated kiss. He pulled back for a split second to say, "You don't have to, I just want you."

Hermione melted at this revelation spoken from Harry's lips. Ron always made her suck his cock, it was just what was done, but then again, he never returned the favor for her, and Harry had done that first.

Harry grasped Hermione's naked bum and lifted her up with ease. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her in the direction of her bedroom.

He walked through her open door and closed it behind them, pushing her back against it to kiss her again. Hermione squeezed her thighs around Harry's hips trying to get some friction. He dropped his head to her neck and began to scatter kisses on every inch of skin he could, thrusting his achingly hard erection against her bare core. His boxers the only barrier between them now.

He turned and walked over to Hermione's queen sized bed. Where he promptly tossed her, removed his boxers, and stood up, looking down at her.

Hermione couldn't say she was surprised when she saw Harry's hot, heavy, and very large cock spring up to hit the base of his stomach once freed. She always knew, somehow, he would be big and damn he was proving her fantasies right.

She couldn't take her eyes off her best friend's cock, wasn't that wrong? Hell, he'd already eaten her out, can get much wrong-er than that. But they were just about to prove it could.

"Oh Harry, are you in much pain?" She asked, looking at his swollen erection, it must have been painful by now. But she was grasping at the idea of the game, this couldn't happen any other way, she knew that.

Catching the hint that they were back to the game, Harry answered, "Yes 'Mi, it really hurts, can you help me?" he finished with a pout.

He lay down on the pillows and Hermione sat up and grasped his cock with her hand, stroking it, up and down, at a torturous pace.

"Do you _need _me Harry?" she asked, this was the final straw, "I'm here if you need me."

"Yes,'Mione. I **need** you. I need you so fucking badly." He groaned out, looking straight into her eyes, his own portraying every feeling she needed him to feel, outside of the joking words they used to get this far.

"I need you too" she said, voice full of love.

She straddled his hips again, letting go of him with her hand, only to sheath him inside her second later.

They both moaned out their appreciation. She began to lift her self up and down, her hands on Harry's hard stomach for leverage, his hands coming up to rest on her hips.

Harry watched as his cock disappeared inside Hermione again and again, fascinated at the thought of them being joined as one. Her juices glistening on his member each time she pulled herself off of it.

And the sexy noises Hermione was making, clearly loving every second being filled with every inch Harry's large and swollen cock, were driving Harry insane.

He looked up at her face, wanting to see her in the throes of passion, in case he never got the chance again. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open, emitting a cry, yell, keen or soft moan with every down thrust she made.

He could see her struggling to keep up her pace, the feeling distracting too much for the task at hand. He sat up and grabbed her waist, bouncing her up and down on his cock. She moaned out her approval at the new position as Harry watched his new view of her breast bouncing up and down.

Her head fell onto his shoulder, her forehead covered in sweat, Harry knew she was close, and he was getting there too. He had to make this count.

Hermione felt herself being flipped over onto her back as Harry grabbed her leg and pushed it towards her chest. With the new position he began pounding into her relentlessly. He leaned forward to take a nipple in his mouth as he continued to thrust. Hermione was falling apart, all the sensations at once, being filled with Harry, his tongue teasing her breasts, and her clit constantly being stimulated by Harry's thrusting pelvis, was all too much. She leaned forward and bit down on his shoulder as she came, nails scratching across his back.

Harry felt her cumming, feeling her juices running out of her clenching pussy and down his aching cock, clamping around his dick impossibly tight. She was panting, leaving little kisses on his shoulder and neck as he felt his impending release.

He shoved his face into her hair and she wrapped her arms around his head as she felt him release inside her, thick spurts in time with his thrusts, and they seemed to just keep coming.

Harry rolled off of Hermione, and pulled her close, pressing her naked body against his.

"Did I help your pain at all Harry?" Hermione asked voice raspy from all the passionate yelling.

"More than that Herms, you're definitely the best friend ever." Harry answered, "In a totally platonic way of course." He finished with a wink.

* * *

Inspired by my best friend, Tyler.

NO we didn't do this!

But we like to share ideas!

But you know, I'd love to hear your ideas even more! Just don't tell him that! Review it up! Thanks guys =)

**- PerfectPotter**


End file.
